The Last Kiss Goodnight
by misscam
Summary: What is possibly the worst day in Rachel's life starts off pretty well.


The Last Kiss Goodnight

The Last Kiss Goodnight  
by [ Camilla Sandman][1]  
Date: 6th of January 2000  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, we all know the drill.. they are not mine, wish they were, etc.   
  
Author's Note: In honor of be napping the "sob" tiaras, here is something.. sobby.   
  
****  
  
What was possibly the worst day in Rachel Goldstein's life had started *so good*.  
  
She had woken pleasantly to the smell of breakfast. She had gotten quite used to waking up like that, but each time it warmed her heart. She heard him hum on a tune, then try to pick up some glasses silently, but failing. Familiar, yet unfamiliar sounds.   
  
3 months today, and he was practically living at her place. It was an accepted semi-secret at the Station by now: Frank Holloway and Rachel Goldstein were finally 'getting it on'.   
  
She had kissed him a rainy day 3 months ago, and she still wasn't sure what exactly had made her take the risk. It was too late to go back anyway, and she wasn't sure she wanted to if she could. Because it worked. Somehow.. it just worked.  
  
She smiled lazily at the thought. Frank Holloway, lover, best friend, partner. They had been afraid the partnership would suffer, but it had worked, against all odds.  
  
But they never spoke of it, never said the words, afraid the words could damage it in some way.  
  
"Breakfast!" Frank declared, barging through the door carrying a tray.   
  
"It's eatable!" he insisted when seeing her frown. She gave him a doubtful look, but did take a bite of the toast. He popped onto the bed and had a bit as well – from her toast.  
  
"Can we pretend to have car trouble and arrive late for work?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Both of us?"  
  
He smiled innocently.  
  
"I'm sure they would be understanding at work…"  
  
"No Francis! We've been late too much this week already!" she told him sternly. He pouted, but did jump out of bed to take the T-shirt off and change. She looked at him.   
  
"Frank?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We can be just a little late…"  
  
****  
  
"Sorry, car had engine problems!" Rachel declared, arriving at the Station finally, an hour late.   
  
"Funny, so did Frank's," Helen remarked.  
  
"Yeah, funny that," Rachel said, keeping a straight face.   
  
"Good morning Rachel," Frank grinned, coming down the stairs. He had arrived a full 5 minutes earlier. Helen just snickered.   
  
"Morning Frank," she replied, accepting the cup of coffee he was holding out.   
  
"Rachel, Frank, they need you down at the harbor.. someone called in a bomb threat!" Jeff exclaimed from the top of the stairs, giving them the address as well.  
  
"On our way!" Rachel assured him, heading out after Frank.  
  
"We got to find some new excuses," Frank remarked as they headed forwards the car.  
  
"We got to stop being late," she replied  
  
"Oh, but I like being late…"  
  
She just shook her head as they both got in the car and drove off.  
  
They arrived at the scene a few minutes later to find the place crawling with cops. Sirens flashing, loud voices calling out.   
  
"Looks like a circus," Frank remarked, stepping out.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"You two the Detectives?" one man asked, and they gave an affirmative nod.  
  
"The bomb threat was called in about an hour ago.. so far we have found nothing in this building!"  
  
"Just a prank ya reckon?" Frank asked, and the man shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Can't afford to risk it," Rachel commented.   
  
"Sir!" one of the younger men shouted, and he gave them an apologizing shrug before vanishing.  
  
"Dunno why they need us, looks like they have it covered," Frank remarked, looking around.  
  
"Now if I were a bomber.. I would watch the show from there," he continued, pointing over to a tall building further away.  
  
"Let's have a look," Rachel suggested, tossing him a radio before picking one up herself.   
  
"Lead the way…"  
  
They walked over to the building, looking abandoned as well. The pavement was wet from the night's rain, no footprints or tiremarks were visible.   
  
"Looks like no one was here during the morning," she remarked.  
  
"Maybe," he said absentmindedly, opening the door.  
  
"I'll have a look downstairs, you can take upstairs," he suggested, and she nodded, heading up the stairs. It seemed to have been an old storing place for cars, she could see a few rusty ones below her, as well as Frank, peaking around. She paused a second to look at him.   
  
She was gonna loose him. The feeling washed over her suddenly, unexplainable.  
  
"Frank!" He gazed up at her there she was standing half way up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah?" She shook her head, the feeling having disappeared.  
  
"Nothing.. just admiring the view that's all." He gave her a quick grin in reply, before she vanished up the stairs. He smiled after her, feeling something warm crawl up his spine and take shelter in his heart.  
  
"Don't be silly," he told himself, as he noted a door at the far side of the hall. Walking up to it he could swear he heard noises on the inside.. Opening the door he stared straight into a exited face.. then everything went black.   
  
*****  
  
Slowly a clock came into view. It was ticking down, it took him a few seconds to register, and it was linked to…  
  
"Holy shit!" he exclaimed, realizing he was staring straight at a bomb. A quick glance around him revealed that he was alone in a small steel platted room, and the bomb was surrounded by a Plexiglas.  
  
"Oh shit.. shit, shit," he muttered, while trying to open the door. It was locked. He was locked in with the bomb.  
  
The Plexiglas was his only shot. He banged at it, looking for anything to hit it with… The radio! The guy hadn't spotted.. or forgot to take the radio! Not exactly designed to hit Plexiglas with though.  
  
"Shit!" he muttered, the Plexiglas was not giving an inch. And he had nothing to hit it with, no windows, no escape. And the clock was ticking.. 4:55, 4:54, 4:53…  
  
"Rachel!" he called into the radio, "I found the bomb!"  
  
"What?" came her worried reply.  
  
"I'm looking at the bomb. 4:43, 4:42, 4:41.. ya see a pattern emerge here Rach?"  
  
"Get out!" she yelled, feeling panic emerge.  
  
"I'm locked in.. the bomber closed the door behind me.. solid steel.. and Plexiglas around the bomb.. I can't get out!" She could hear the desperation in his voice.  
  
"Where are you?"   
  
"The building next door."  
  
"I'm here as well!" she called into the receiver, the whipped up her mobile phone, getting the bomb squad on the line. They had to be fast. They had to!  
  
Frank paced the floor, staring at the bomb. 4:02, 4:01, 4:00…  
  
"Rach…"  
  
"We're coming Frank!"  
  
"You're not gonna make it," he said calmly, realizing he was going to die.  
  
"Don't say that!" she snapped back, "we'll burn through the door.. I can see it.. the bomb squad should be here any moment.. I'm at the door now…"  
  
"You are?" he whispered, walking up to the door, touching it.  
  
"I wish I could touch you."  
  
"You will later, okay? I promise. We'll take time off from work like ya wanted to, and even go sailing and everything," she said, fighting tears. Where were that damn bomb squad??!!  
  
He stared at the timer. 3.03.   
  
"God Rach…"  
  
"No, don't say it!"  
  
"But I wanna.. in case.."  
  
"No," she snapped, "I won't let ya die, so don't you dare say anything!" He had to smile at her reply despite everything.  
  
"You damn stubborn woman," he muttered.  
  
"Oh shut up Holloway…" her voice cracked.  
  
"2:34.. it's too late Rach…"  
  
"No, no, no, no!" She shook her head vigorously.   
  
"I've had an okay life," he went on, ignoring her protests, "and these last 3 months…"  
  
"They've been the best," she admitted, biting her lip as she said it.  
  
"Hell yeah! I've loved ya for so many years.. and it's been good Rach."  
  
Every part of her brain screamed no! louder and louder until it was a roar. And the clock ticked on. 2.10, 2:09, 2:08..  
  
"Frank?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Yeah, I know." He stared at the damn Plexiglas, the damn bomb, the damn door.  
  
"It's not fair," he remarked.   
  
"It can't be over," she whispered.  
  
"You can't control everything," he replied, leaning against the door as if he could feel her through it.  
  
"I know.. speaking of things you can't control.. Frank, you're gonna be a dad."  
  
He was stunned.  
  
"Wow," he finally muttered, "will ya name him Frank if it's a boy?"  
  
"We'll both name him or her," she insisted.  
  
"1:38.. I don't think so. But this way at least I leave something."  
  
"I can't do it alone," she said desperately.   
  
"Yeah, ya can. You're strong Rachel. Do it for me.. you promise?"  
  
"I promise," she got out through large sobs.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thanks.. I love ya, heart and soul. I love you," he said intently, wanting her to know it.  
  
1:21, 1:20, 1:19..  
  
"Frank," she sobbed, falling against the door.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I don't wanna leave you, but I have little choice."  
  
She banged at the door helplessly, cursing it and work and him and herself.  
  
"Rachel, get out of here!"  
  
"No, I'm not leaving!"  
  
"You could get hurt in the explosion.. I don't know how strong the bomb is."  
  
"I'm not leaving you," she insisted.  
  
0:58, 0:57, 0:56…  
  
"Don't be so damn stubborn!" he yelled  
  
"Shut up Frank, I'm not leaving!" He cursed at her reply.  
  
"Damn you Rach!"  
  
"Damn you too!" she yelled back.  
  
0:44, 0:43,0:42…  
  
"I swear I'm gonna haunt ya!" he snapped  
  
"Then I'll kick your ass!" she snapped back. A few seconds of silence followed.   
  
"We're hopeless, we're fighting even now," he laughed, and she had to laugh through her tears too.  
  
0:25, 0:24…  
  
"Rach?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I wish I could kiss you, just one last time."   
  
0:19, 0:18, 0:17  
  
"I wish you could too…". They both sat on the floor, on either side of the door.  
  
0:13, 0:12, 0:11  
  
"I love you…"  
  
"I love you too…"  
  
0:07, 0:06, 0:05..  
  
"I always wanted to go out with a bang," he remarked, staring at the timer.   
  
"Frank…"  
  
0:02, 0:01..  
  
"Rachel…"  
  
0:00  
  
The explosion could be heard two blocks away just as the bomb squad finally arrived.  
  
****  
  
"How is he Jeff?"  
  
"They don't know.. the ambulance just drove off… but it doesn't look good."  
  
The ambulance was driving, sirens howling as Rachel looked down at Frank. He looked so peaceful.  
  
"Frank, please don't leave me," she pleaded, leaning down to plant a kiss on his lips.   
  
It was the clearest night sky in a long time the ambulance drove into as Frank Holloway breathed his last breath, dying as her lips left his.  
  
And the night grew silent.   
  
Please take some time to fill out this [feedback form][2] on my writing!   
  


   [1]: mailto: Cammy_Sandy@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.misssandman.com/Stories/feedback.html



End file.
